Find me Soon
by blacklipgloss98
Summary: 1abandon high school. 1 killer. 6teens. Was it really a good idea to go in there if you didnt have a chance of coming back out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello:] hope you enjoy this little horror/romance story,hehe.

{P.S} they are going to be hidden qoutes thoughout the WHOLE story from horror movies. If you can get aleast one of them you will get a vitural cookie and a meantion in upcoming chapters :}

{P.P.S-go look up word-stranger on your sreach box thingie, his my blood-brother yo :].

I was sitting in the darkened room fitdgeting with my braclet clasp.

Should a 16-year old girl be sitting in a abonded high school at midnight? Probably Not.

Was I scared? Should I be scared? Was he actually coming?

All these questions raced though my mind as I saw a fimilar shadow walk through.

"You in here babe?"The whisper was loud enough for an ant to hear.

"Over here."I repiled gently lifting myself out my seat.

"Duncan, where ar-?"My feet tangled up in some steel buckets,making me clospase, the clinging of the metal rang through my ears.

"Smooth Move Sweetheart."I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder,helping me to regain balance again.

"Shut up Juvie." I brushed off my dark washed jeans wondering if I was actually going to stay here...

Well, I guess you dont fully get it. I'll explain.

_*Flashback*_

_"Oh please,I bet you couldnt last a second in a aboned house princess."A smirk appreared on Duncans face as Courtney defended herself._

_"My Name isnt Princess! And Duncan Carter Rivers, I. So. Can!"As the angrey CIT rushed off, I turned to face Duncan._

_"So... Wanna bet?"_

_"What?"_

_"Wanna stay in an aboned house for one night?"_

_"Whats the bet?"_

_" IF we make it out alive you will take me to a chessy date by the river like i've always wanted."_

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"It's a promise."_

So thats basically the outline here. Duncan and Me made a bet to stay in an aboned house-high school house that is. We "casually" invited out friends to come and enjoy the horror of the night.

"Bridge, do we really have to be here on a friday night? There was a major party at Creekrats I could be at."The party boy and his girlfriend entered the building.

"Hush Geoff, we already agreed on coming."The blonde pony-tailed hair girl, greeted us with a friendly smile.

"Hey Gwen!"I have Briddgette a friendly hug as we pick out our spots for slumber.

"Do you always have to be so obnoxious?"Everybody jerked there heads forward as yelling was heard from outside the door.

"Do you always have be picking out every little flaw I do!"The door flunge open, finding it to be the well-known Alejandro and Heather.

"Do you always have to be a...not good listener!"Heather stuttered unable to find a "useable" comeback.

Alejandro smirked as of now, he had won this battle.

Heather stormed off, they were to good for each other.

Alejandro and Geoff did that weird handshake everyguy magically knows how to do. Duncan and Al just glared from a safe distance, they've never been fond of each other.

"One more preson and We'll be ready."Duncan spoke up to clear the akward slience.

We all waited for about half an hour, untill Duncan once again broke the ice.

"Well, I guess she isnt coming. I knew Princess was gonna bail out."At that Duncan went up to the door, locked it and smashed the key.

"What the Heck did you do that for!"I pracitally screamed at him, "What if sometime during the night I wanted to escape?"

"Calm down Gwenny, I locked the door to make sure nobody wimps out. Theres an extra key somewhere in the building which I put somewhere only I can get."Thats Duncan for ya. The no-fear,kick-butt Juvie child.

"Fine."I grumbled and sat againist the wall.

"So, what do we do now?"Alejandro leaned up againist the dented,rusty lockers.

"Stories. We tell Scary Stories like any other teenages in a crappy old building past Midnight."Heather snapped at her love you-hate-you boyfriend in a -duh- toned voiced.

"Excuse me for my questioning."

"Your excused."

"Guys, cant we just enjoy the moment together as friends?"Briddgette was always the peace maker in the bunch. Unforauntaly our bunch is not the normal bunch that would hang out together.

"Briddgette is right guys,come onn."Geoff was always the guy to support his gal.

"Aw, thanks Geoffie."

"Nooo, thank you."

"For what?"

"Your extenise."

"Get a room."I implied as the other three just glanced in disgust.

"Whatever you say Gwen."Geoff replied as him and Bridggette leaned down the hallway.

To bad that was the last time they would every see them.

hehehehe. Confused? Yes,yes you should be.

Did you find that qoute ;] ? Its in there! Find the next qoute in the next chapter:}

Tehehe, chapter two up soon :D


	2. Leave now Deary

Bridgette's pov.

Geoff took my hand and leaned me down a dark hallway. We didnt know where in the world we were going. Walking passed the empty classrooms and spider-webbed closets sorta creeped me out.

_Get out._

What? I the heard a faint whisper in recent room we just passed. Just my imagation for sure.

_Hurry up dear._

There it was again.

"Geoff, do you hear that?" I pulled myself to a stop, turning my head back and forth. We could no longer see the others, only darkness.

"What?"Geoff tugged on my hand, I quickly pulled away, I didnt want to step any further.

"Come on Geoff, I'm headin back."

"Come on babe stay, for me?"

As much as I wanted to, I said, No. I started to walk off without Geoff. Did I even know where I was? I looked up at the classroom doors.

_610 _

_612 ._

As I turned my head I saw a bathroom, well I did have to go.

I stepped into the crappy,old room. My feet hit the cold, blue tile as I turned to see a mirror.

Oh dear lord I looked terrible. As I undid my ponytail, I dipped down my head and shook my hair lose.

I came back up to see a figure in the mirror. Unable to read the body out, I starting saying,

"Haha, very funny Heather, just come out of the shadow."

The figure didnt move one inch. I dared myself to budge. I slowly tighten my newly made pony-tail and turn away. I felt a hand go around my wraist,wrapping around me, the other warm hand over my mouth.

_"I told you to Get out deary."_

I began to breath slower,and slower. I tried to scream for help,pointless. The voice sounded simaliar to one I've heard every day.

_Goodbye Bridge._

Goodbye Bridge, The words seemed to mock me. I felt instant,sharp, pain in my side. I tried to clutch it, my hands were still held by the sudden killer. I shut my eyes, holding back tears. I was thrown onto the ground. I let out the loudest call I could at the moment.

_Silly Girl, Bad move._

I felt one more stab. Pain then relief. I tried to fight for my life for one second, I couldnt... I just couldnt. I fluttered my eyes close.

Geoffs pov.

"Bridge!"Where are you? Bridggette?" I knew I should have followed her! The last thing I heard from the hall was a death-shriking scream. My frist thing I did was run. Peaking my head into each classroom.

_Geoff!Geoff!_

I jerked my head, I heard a female voice, but I wasnt sure it was Bridggette. The voice sounded from the Janitors closet. I stepped in the closet, flicking on the light. It was just a regular closet. Untill,

_You should have Listen_ _to Bridggette. She was right. These was something._

I felt intense pain to my shoulder. I fell to my knees, clutching my shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?"I tried to scream it, but it only became to sound like a beg.

_To get what I deserve._

Those were the last words I ever heard before, what it was, stuck something into my back. I leaned to the side, I manged to get out some last words.

"Wheres B-B-Bridge?"

_Burning in Hell. The same place you'll be going._


End file.
